A Marine and His Princess
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: Belle and Philip are getting closer to each other. Philip loves Belle. Belle is having strong feelings for Philip. Will the two of them find comfort from each other? Will Belle forget about Shawn and move on with her life.Phelle fans check it out. R & R
1. Together at Last

A Marine and His Princess by Wesley Collins/Time Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our lives. I wrote this story because I am a fan.

This Fan fiction takes Place when Philip and Belle are about to make love for the very first time. Belle begins to have feelings for Philip. She is getting over Shawn.

"Philip and Belle's loft"

Philip Kiriakis is lying down on the couch. He is wearing his dark blue sweatpants with red stripes, coming down on the pants. He was thinking to himself.

Philip: I love Belle but maybe I should not rush into this relationship if she's not ready.

Philip gets up off the couch. He walks over and picks up his weights. Philip begins to pump some iron.

"Meanwhile Upstairs in Belle's room"

Belle Black is looking at the teddy bear Philip gave her. Belle is wearing blue lingerie.

Belle says to herself.

Belle: Maybe Shawn is not coming back. Mimi's right I have to get over him and move on with my life. Philip is so supportive. I know were just friends but I am starting to have feelings for him.

Belle sighs has she walks over to her window. She stares at the stars.

Belle: Please God give me a sign.

The star that she looks at shines bright. Belle then looks at the teddy bear Philip gave her.

Belle: Thank you God. I know what I have to do.

Belle grabs her blue robe and walks down stairs. She looks at Philip working out. She licks her lips. Philip turns around and looks at Belle in amazement. Philip puts his weights down, Then looks at Belle.

Philip: Wow Belle you look beautiful.

Belle: Thank you Philip.

Belle walks up to Philip with a smile on her face. Belle grabs Philip's hand and they both sit down in the couch. They look into each others eyes

Belle: I want to thank you.

Philip looked at Belle some what surprised.

Philip: Aw come on Belle you don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you.

Belle: You have been there for me through this whole ordeal. I don't know what I would've have done without you. You're my best friend. You're a wonderful guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a great business Partner has well. Not to mention you're Handsome.

Philip looks at Belle with a smile on his face.

Philip: You know I'll always be there for you. I do appreciate the compliments. Thanks.

Belle giggles.

Belle: No Problem Philip.

Belle leans in and plants a small kiss into Philip's Lips. It turned into a Passionate kiss. Philip breaks away from the kiss. He was surprised.

Philip: Belle….I

Before Philip says anything else Belle leans in again and kisses him. Belle breaks away from the kiss. She leans on Philip's chest.

Belle: I love you Philip.

Philip: I love you too Belle. I always have and I always will. I will always be here for you no matter what.

Philip has Belle in his arms. Belle is happy for the first time in a while. She was in the arms of a friend. She was in the arms of someone she cared about. She was in the arms of a man she loves.

This story will be continued in Chapter 2.


	2. The Next Step

Chapter 2: The Next Step

The Next Mourning

"Philip and Belle's loft"

Belle awakens in Philip's arms. Philip wakes up too. He looks into Belle's eyes. He smiles at Belle.

Philip: Hello beautiful.

Belle: Hi.

They kiss each other passionately. Has that is happing the phone rings. Belle breaks away from the kiss. She get's up and walks over to the phone. She picks it up.

Belle: Hello.

Mimi: Hey Belle.

Belle: Hey Mimi what are you doing up so early.

Mimi: I just went out to go get Rex and I some breakfast. How about you?

Belle: Philip and I just woke up.

Mimi has a surprised look on her face.

Mimi: You and Philip slept together.

Belle: No Mims we didn't. I think I am falling in love with him.

Mimi: That's what you need right now. Philip is good man.

Belle: Yeah he sure is.

Belle looks at Philip smiling.

Belle: Listen Mimi come over in an hour.

Mimi: Ok I will bye.

Belle: Bye.

The two hang up their phones. Belle walks to Philip and kisses him on the lips.

Belle: I am going to take a shower. I'll be out in a bit I love you.

Philip: I love you too.

Belle walks upstairs and gets her items. She goes to the bathroom and takes her shower.

"An Hour Later"

Belle and Mimi are sitting in Belle's Room. They are talking to each other.

Mimi: So what happened with you and Philip last night?

Belle: We shared a kiss last night.

Mimi: Wow you and Philip I am happy for you Belle.

Belle: Thanks.

Philip walks into Belle's room.

Philip: Hey Belle and Mimi how are youguys doing.

Belle: We're good.

Mimi: Well I gotta go Rex and I have plans for the day. See you two later.

Mimi gets u, waves to the Belle and Philip.She leaves the loft.

Philip: I wanted to ask you something.

Belle: Go ahead.

Philip: Belle would like to go with me to the Green Mountain Lodge for the weekend.

Belle: I would love to. I am going to go pack.

Before Belle Packs they kiss each other.

To be Continued in chapter Three.


	3. A Night of Fun & Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Days, NBC owns it. I Wrote this because I am a Fan.

A/N: In This Story Kyle Brandt is Philip Kiriakis & Martha Madison is Belle Black just Like In the Show. They Are My Favorite Version of Phelle and they are doing a Great Job on Days of our Lives. This is what I think should have happened between Philip & Belle. Shawn moved away from salem.

-----------------------------------

Belle & Philip arrived at the Green Mountain Lodge with Luggage in their hands. The two decided to get separate rooms and keep things platonic. The two didn't want to rush into this relationship. Philip & Belle walked in their rooms. Philip put his luggage down. He walked towards the window to look at the nice view.

Philip: This is very nice.

Awhile Later in Belle's room

Belle had finished unpacking her clothes she changed into a pink bathing suit. She put rose pedals on the floor that leads to the hot tube. Belle walked backed into the room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Philip's Phone Number. After a few rings Philip picked Up.

Philip: Hello.

Belle: Hey Philip listen meet Me in My Room and Put on some swim shorts. Call me when you're ready.

Philip: Ok.

They both hung up there phones. Philip smiled. Minutes later Philip had on Red Shorts and He had a towel draped over his shoulder, He also wore flip flops on his feet. He grabbed his cell Phone from of his Bed and called Belle. Belle recognized Philip's number on her caller ID on Her phone and she picked Up.

Belle: Hello Philip are you ready?

Philip: Yeah.

Belle walked over and left the door cracked open for Philip.

Belle: Then come over.

Philip: Ok be right there.

The two hang up there Phone's. He walks out of his room and closed the door behind him. He had the room key in his hand. Belle's door was cracked Open he opened the door, He followed the rose pedals and it lead him outside Belle's room. He found Belle Laying in the Hot Tube smiling at Philip. Philip smiled back.

Belle: Hey there Mr.Kiriakis.

Philip: Hello Miss Black. I like this.

Belle: Come on in it's Nice.

Philip: Don't have to tell Me twice.

Philip puts his towel on the side of the Hot Tube and climbed in the Hot Tube. He saw Belle had a champagne bottle on the side and it was open.

Philip: This feels good.

Belle: Well it's about to get better. Want some champagne?

Philip: Yeah sure.

Philip grabbed the bottle of Champagne and Opened it. Belle gave him two glasses, has he poured Champagne into the two glasses, He then handed a glass to Belle. He put the cork back in the champagne on bottle and placed it on the ground.

Philip: Let's make a toast.

Belle: Ok.

Philip: To Us May Our Days be Healthy and Long God Willing and May We be Happy all The days of our lives cheers.

Belle: Cheers.

They both cling there glasses together and then drink there Champagne. Belle finishes Her glass and set's it down on the ground. Philip finishes His and set's it down. Belle splashes Philip with Water. Philip wipes the water off his face.

Philip: Ah you wanna a have a Water War ok.

Philip starts splashing water at Belle. Belle starts to giggle.

Belle: Ok stop Philip Hahaha.

Philip: Ok well you started it I'll finish it.

Philip stops splashing water at Belle. Belle walks up to Philip has their eyes meet. Belle kisses Philip passionately on the Lips. Philip breaks away from the kiss.

Philip: I want You Belle

Belle: I want you too Philip but I want my first time to be special No offense but not in a Hot Tube.

Philip: Ok I respect that. Let's go to dinner.

Belle: Ok.

An Hour Later

Philip was dressed in his Marine Uniform, He knocked on Belle's door and Belle lets him in. Philip looks at Belle in amazement; She wore a Beautiful long Red Dress with Red shoes.

Philip: You look Great Belle.

Belle smiled.

Belle: Thanks Philip you look great to.

Philip: Shall we.

Belle nodded her head has She grabbed Philip's arm and the two walked to dinner. The two arrived at the dinning room. The Waiter escorts Philip and Belle to their seats and they sit down.

Philip: So let's see what's on the menu.

Philip and Belle look at the Menu.

Philip: I'll have the steak medium rare.

Belle: Well I'll have a Salad.

The waiter walks up to Philip and Belle. He had a small pad and a pen with him.

The Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Belle and Philip: Yes we are.

Philip: I'll have the steak medium rare and nothing to drink.

Belle: I'll have a Salad and nothing to drink.

The Waiter writes down the orders.

The Waiter: Ok I'll be here with your orders soon.

Philip: Ok thank you.

Belle: Thank you.

The waiter nodded his head the leaves. Philip looked at Belle has they hear Music playing.

Belle: I love this song.

Philip: Would you like to dance?

Belle smiled at him and Philip smiled back.

Belle: I would love to.

They both get up and go to the dance area and the two slow dance.

Belle: I'm so glad I came here with you Philip.

Philip: I am glad you accepted.

A Little While Later

Philip and Belle had just finished having dinner. They decided to go in their rooms for awhile. Philip was laying on the bed starring at the sealing, and then he heard a knock on the door. He ran to go see who it was. He answered the door it was Belle.

Belle: Hi Philip.

Philip: Hey Bell um come in.

Belle walks in the room and Philip shuts the door behind him. Belle grabs Philips hand and they walk to Philip bed. They sit on the bed and they look into each others eyes.

Belle: Philip I love you.

Philip smiled at her.

Philip: I love you to Belle.

Belle: My feelings for shawn are gone and I don't love him anymore. He left me and I accepted it. You have always been there for Me Philip. I want to be with you.

Philip looked at Belle with a surprised look on his face.

Philip: I have waited a long time to hear you say that.

Belle: I want you to make love to me tonight.

Philip: Are you sure Belle.

Belle: What does this tell you?

Belle leans in and Kisses Philip, full on the mouth with tongue. Philip breaks away from the kiss. Philip gets up and goes in his wallet and gets a condom out. Belle gets under the covers and Philip does the same. He kisses Belle on the neck and she begins to moan Philips name out. The two Begin to make passionate love.

An Hour and A Half Later

Philip & Belle are laying down both sweaty and tired. Belle has her head on Philips chest; she then looks at Philip who is looking at her. The two look at each other smiling.

Belle: That was amazing.

Philip: Yeah it was. You know we crossed the line tonight there. No turning back.

Belle: I don't wanna turn back. I love you Philip and I want to have a Future with You.

Philip: I Love you so much Belle and I want to have a Future with you too.

Philip and Belle kiss passionately.

------------------------------------

To be Continued.Please Read & Review Peace God Bless


	4. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: In this Story. After Salem Stalker turned out to be Marlena. She killed Bo, Roman, Jack Will, Tony. She was shot by Salem Police Department. John and Hope are a Couple in the story. They was there for each other after everything that happen. I loved John & Hope as a Couple during the Princess Gina Story Line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip Kiriakis and Belle Black return to their loft in salem. Philip puts the key in the door and opens it for Belle. Belle looked at Philip with a Smile on Her face.

Belle: Thank you Philip.

Philip: You're welcome Belle.

Philip and Belle walked in the Loft with luggage in hand. They sat the luggage down.

Philip sat on the couch and Belle sat next to him. She looked into his eyes.

Belle: I love you Philip.

Philip: I love you to Belle.

The two started to Kiss Passionately when they heard a knock on the door.

Philip: Oh come on.

Belle: It's maybe my dad or your mother Philip.

Belle get's up off the couch and walks to the door.

Belle: Who is it?

Mimi: It's me Mimi.

Belle opened the door and Hugged Mimi.

Belle: Hey Mimi & Rex how are you doing.

Mimi: I am good I heard you two come in so I wanted to know how your weekend went.

Rex: Hello Belle.

Mimi and Rex walked in.

Belle: Our weekend was good.

Philip: Hey Meems hey Rex.

Mimi: Hey Philip.

Rex didn't say a word.

Belle walked beside Philip has he stood up.

Mimi: Well what happen on the date?

Belle: Well Philip and I decided to become a couple.

Mimi: I am so happy for you for you two.

Mimi gave Belle & Philip a hug. Rex had a pissed look on his face.

Rex: What about Shawn?

Philip: What about him?

Rex: Shut up Philip. Don't you see Belle after Shawn left Philip is trying to take advantage of you. He's like a snake.

Mimi: Rex!

Philip: What the hell are you talking about Rex? I love Belle and I would do anything for her. Shawn left her to go clear his head or what ever. He dumped her.

Belle: Stop it the both of you.

Rex: I can't believe you're just going to give on shawn like that.

Belle: He dumped Me. I have to move on with My life. I can't just wait for him I have to move on and I have with Philip.

Rex storms and leaves.

Mimi: He'll get over it. So what happen on your date?

Philip: Belle I am going to go up stairs to cool of and let you two talk.

Belle: Ok.

Philip kissed Belle on the lips and then pulled away. Philip went up stairs to cool off because of the argument with Rex.

Mimi: So tell me what happen?

Belle: Ok Philip and I went to a Hot tube, and drank some champagne. Then we made out. I told him I didn't want to go all the way in a hot tube,we where about to. He agreed. He said he respected Me for my Descion. We then got dressed and went to dinner. We danced then we ate dinner then we decided to go to our rooms. I walked into Philip's room and told him I loved him and he said He loved Me. After that we made love.

Mimi: I am happy for you Belle.

Belle: Thanks Mimi.

-7 Months Later at Alice's Bar-

Philip Kiriakis, Belle Black and the newly engaged John Black and Hope Brady sat together. They just got done having dinner and celebrating John and Hope's engagement. Hope looked at Her engagement Ring John gave her Yesterday. Hope smiled at John then kissed on the lips.

Hope: I love you so much John.

John: I love you too Hope.

Belle: I am so happy for you two.

John: Thanks Izzy.

Hope: Thanks I am happy to I thought I would never find Love again.

John: Same here. Marlena and Bo are in Heaven Right now. They would won't us to be Happy.God has brought us together.

Hope: Thank the Lord.

The two kissed passionately.

Philip: I think that's our cue. Congrats you two.

John and Hope break away from the kiss.

Philip & Belle got Up from their seats.

Belle: Bye dad bye Hope.

John: Bye Izzy.

John kissed Belle on the cheek and Hope did the same to Belle.

Hope: Bye sweetie. You two be careful.

Philip & Belle: We will.

John: Philip take care of My daughter.

Philip: I will John. Bye.

The four waved at each other. Philip & Belle left to go home.

-Awhile Later-

Philip and Belle are in the loft watching Television on the couch. The door bell rings. Belle get's up off the couch and answers the door. Philip looked at his watch.

Philip: Who's hear at this hour.

Belle: It maybe Mimi? Hello.

Mysterious Voice: It's Me.

Belle: Opens the door.

Belle has a Surprised look on her Face.

Belle: Shawn.

Shawn: Hey Belle.

To Be Continued.


	5. Philip or Shawn?

A/N: Enjoy the Chapter.

Belle: Shawn what are you doing here?

Belle looks at Philip on the couch. Philip is sleeping on the couch. Belle steps out into the hallway to talk to shawn.

Shawn: I came to see you to patch things up.

Belle (Yelling): Now you come back after Eight Months.

Shawn: Listen let's go talk on the roof.

Belle looks at him really mad.

Belle: Ok let's go.

Belle and Shawn walk up to the roof. Philip is still sleeping, Shawn and Belle now on the roof. They begin to talk.

Belle: Why didn't you keep in contact with anyone?

Shawn: I did. I kept in contact with My mother after My great grandmother and dad's Funeral. I told her not to tell anyone.

Belle: Why did you leave Me? I was cying ever night after you left.

Shawn: I left because I needed to think. I needed to clear my head. I live in California with a Relative but I am moving back to Salem. You're Mom was the killer. I can never forgive her.

Belle: My mother was under mind control because of Tony Dimera. She had no control.

Shawn: What you're Mother was controlled by Tony. I had no Idea. If I know that I would not have left. I am sorry Belle. Could you forgive Me?

Belle begins to cry.

Belle: I forgive you shawn.

Shawn gets closer to Belle.

-Meanwhile in Philip and Belle's loft-

Philip wakes up. Philip looks around. Philip says to himself.

Philip: Where's Belle? She wouldn't have left this late.

Philip walks up stairs in Their Bedroom and no one is there. Philip then walks down stairs and out of the loft. Philip walks up stairs towards the roof.

-Meanwhile on the roof-

Shawn: I love you Belle and I am sorry I hurt you and I left.

Belle: I don't love you not anymore. I have moved on.

Shawn looked at Belle some what surprised.

Shawn: You moved on with whom?

Belle: Philip. He Loves Me and I Love Him. He is kind Person. He was there for me through everything. I want to spend the rest of my Life with Him.

Shawn: I won't let that happen.

Shawn pulls Belle into a Kiss. Belle tries to break away from the kiss but shawn has a grip on her arms. Philip arrives on the roof and sees what's happening.

Philip: Shawn you bastard.

Shawn breaks away from the kiss and Philip punches him right in the mouth. Shawn falls to the ground. Belle backs Philip away from shawn. Shawn wiped the blood of his chin and slowly got up.

Shawn: Your going to wish you had not done that.

Philip was pissed. Philip stared at Shawn.

Belle: Stop please don't fight.

Philip: You son of a bitch you stay away from Belle. You dumped her. You walked out on the most wonderful Girl in World.

Shawn: I needed Time I didn't dump Her.

Philip: Yeah right. Now all of a sudden your back and you want her again.

Shawn: Yes I want her back.

Belle: Both of you please stop fighting.

Shawn: I always knew you wanted Belle for yourself.

Philip: I loved Belle for a long time but I kept that love hidden, out of respect for you and Belle's relationship. Since you were gone and it looked like you were not coming back it was time to tell her how I felt.

Belle looked into Philip's eyes and started to cry.

Belle: Philip.

Shawn: Listen Belle who are you going to choose?

Philip: Belle if you still love shawn deep down. I will step aside I will move on.

Belle: Shawn I am not in Love with you anymore. I love Philip. I want to spend the rest of my life with Him.

Shawn looked disgusted.

Shawn: So you're giving Up on Us?

Belle: You already did that. Good bye shawn.

Shawn leaves the roof. Belle walks towards Philip slowly. She wraps her arms around Philip and Kisses him passionately. Belle breaks away from the kiss. They have their arms wrapped around each other. Belle looks into Philip Eyes and smiles at him. Philip smiles back.

Belle: Looks like you're stuck with me.

Philip: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Rain begins to fall has Philip and Belle Kiss passionately under the cold rain.

To Be Continued. Read & Review. Peace God Bless Everyone


End file.
